1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tie-down straps. More specifically, the invention of a tie-down strap system having a tie-down strap, a secured enclosure, a drawstring, a locking mechanism on the drawstring, a termination feature on the length adjusting end of the strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increase in the use of tie-down straps has greatly increased with the amount of ATVs, snowmobiles, and other recreational vehicles on the market today. The tie-down strap is the most effective way to secure these and other heavy loads.
Many states have implemented laws that require citizens to secure loads while transporting material, equipment, and debris. The need of a reliable securing system has also contributed to the growth in the tie-down strap market to comply with these new regulations.
The straps on the market today do a great job of securing loads, but there is no simple solution for the protection for the tightening mechanism from the elements and the containment of the excess strapping both during and after use.
The tie-down strap tends to become tangled amongst itself and specifically other straps while in storage. It can take awhile to sort through the straps and untangle the mess of strapping.
The tie-down strap in general consists of 2 parts. The first part is the fixed part of the strap that typically consists of a hook or other attachment devise and a length of strap that is permanently attached to the tightening mechanism. The second part of the strap is the length adjusting part that is threaded through the tightening mechanism. This part of the strap usually has a hook or other attachment devise and a loose end which adjusts the overall length of the strap. While throwing the tie-down strap over a load, the end of the strap which is the excess or loose end, tends to come out of the tightening mechanism further frustrating users.
The excess strap as stated above often flaps in the wind and is usually tied-off to take-up the excess length. This excess strapping is a nuisance and can become dangerous.
Finally, there are products that have tried to solve some of the before mentioned issues, but none have created a complete system that could be integrated in the manufacturing process with all components installed in a simplistic manner. All current solutions must be purchased separately to solve before said problems and involve individual parts and components and do not represent a complete and easy to use system.